IMing and other problems
by endofstory.thankyou
Summary: the title says it all.no flames please
1. Chapter 1

angel991-hey bunnyboo

bunnyboo1019-whats up angel

angel991-not much,just thinking.

bunnyboo1019-about what?

angel991-cameron

bunnyboo1019-dang girl,you always think about him huh?

angel991-uh,no!just every once in a while!

bunnyboo1019-yah,okay w/e

angel991-you know what,just shut up!

bunnyboo1019-sorry.i didn't mean to make you so mad.

angel991-its ok.i just hate it when people say that stuff!

bunnyboo1019-yeah..

prettyprincess968 just signed on

bunnyboo1019-put yasmin on conference

prettyprincess968-hey cloe

angel991-im putting you on conference with me and sasha.h/o

prettyprincess968-mk...

conference

bunnyboo1019-whats up?

prettyprincess968-nothing.watering my plants

angel991-thinking about cameron...again

bunnyboo1019-im dancingg

prettyprincess968-figures.

bunnyboo1019-at least im not the one watering plants..treehugger

angel991-stop fighting!

bunnyboo1019-stay out of this cloe!

prettyprincess968-at least i care about the enviroment,you just use hairspray and polute the ozone.

bunnyboo1019-STFU!thats all you ever do.oh guys dont you dare eat that meat,think about the cows feelings.well you know what bitch?i'm gonna eat all the cows i want and i'll do it in front of your stuck up face.

prettyprincess968-omg sasha.you're the one polluting the air.don't you want your daughter to grow up and see the sun? Or are you aborting soon?

bunnyboo1019-shut up yasmin.at leastim not a virgin anymore.i'm actually attractive

prettyprincess968-yeh.only to dylan.and eitan respects my feelings of waiting until im married.

bunnyboo1019-is that why he's out getting fianna pregnant after your dates?

prettyprincess968-he doesn't do that!

bunnyboo1019-oh yeah?i saw them making out in the theater when dylan took me.

angel991-GUYS!STOP FIGHTING!

prettyprincess968-just sign out cloe..

angel991 has signed out

bunnyboo1019-when i saw them he was like please,don't tell yasmin.i just,i can't be a virgin anymore i'm a boy,you know how it is right?

prettyprincess968-UGH!!BYE SASHA!

prettyprincess968 has signed out

bunnyboo1019 has signed out

this was just a random idea...so uhm R&R no flames please thankss


	2. Chapter 2

"Eitan,can you meet me at the smoothie bar?"Yasmin asked on the phone with her boyfriend

"Uh,I'm here now,I work here remember?"Eitan said confused.

"Oh,yeah duh.Okay see ya there."

Yasmin is really worried.Ever since her fight with Sasha she can't stop thinking about what she had said.

--later at the smoothie bar--

"Hey baby!"Eitan walks over to yasmin to kiss her but she pulls away.

"Whats wrong pretty princess?"

"How's Fianna Eitan?"Yasmin asked

"I dont know.I have talked to her in forever."Eitan said confused now

"Oh yeah?Then why did Sasha say you've been seeing her?"

"Sasha's a liar Yasmin.Why do you always believer her?"

"SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND EITAN!"Yasmin was mad now.

"Well I'm your boyfriend!You should trust me more!"

"I've known her forever though Eitan!"

"But you love me."

"I love her more!"

"What?"

"Not like that perv."

"Okay.Whatever."

"So are you seeing her?"

"I'm not telling you until you tell me what Sasha said."

"NO!Eitan,just tell me.Please!"

"Fine.I was at a party and I got drunk.She was drunk to.Things happened.Okay?"

"But Sasha,she said you guys were making out at the movie theater when she went with Dylan."

"She lied."

"Lets ask Dylan."

Yasmin called Dylan and in five minutes he was there.

"Dylan when you and Sasha went to see a movie did you see Fianna?"Yasmin interrogated Dylan.

"Uh...yeah,I did."Dylan nervously said

"What about Eitan?"  
"Yeah."

"Were they together?"

"Yes..."

"kissing"

"if you call sucking face kissing then yes."

"Thanks Dylan."

"Uh huh.Can I leave now?"

"Yeah,go ahead."

"Eitan,why'd you lie to me?"

"I don't know.It's just that sometimes I want to have fun and make out."

"Then tell me!"

"I did.You said that you didn't want to move so fast."

"Oh..so this is my fault..Wait.What am I saying?We've been going out for two weeks.I'm not going to make out with you after two weeks!"

"Well,then understand where I'm coming from."

"NO!You cheated Eitan!"

"Give me another chance."

"I LOVED YOU EITAN!"

"You stil can!"

"No.I really really don't like you anymore."

"Why don't you hate me?"

"Hates a strong word,Eitan."

With that Yasmin walks off.Eitan is left there thinking, is it over?But,i didn't do anything wrong..

* * *

well another chapter up!I think i actuallly like this story.wait till the next chapter.R&R no flames please! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it." Yasmin cursed under her breath.

"What now pretty princess?" An annoyed Cloe asked.

"I didn't want to break up with him...but i felt like he didn't love me anymore."

"Awh,Yas, come on, you know he loves you. Even if he cheated on you."

"Cloe! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Fine,sorry. What i meant to say was that no matter what he loves you and all he wanted was to make out."

"Damn it Cloe! Stop that!"

"Stop what? Oh wait...nevermind."

"Aghhh.."

"Well I'm gonna go grab a smoothie wanna come?"

"Uhhh...NO!"

"Oh wait,duhh,i so knew that."

"Of course you did. Just go Cloe."

"Well all right bye."

"Bye Cloe."

--later that day--

"Eitan!"Cloe shouted.

"What?"

"It's Yasmin. She might commit suicide."

"Whatever...I don't care.She hates me."

"OH MY GOSH! Eitan you bastard! Get your ass over to the office!"  
Eitan stands there a little shocked that Cloe would say those things.

"Alright,fine I'll go."

"Then hurry up!"

--They rush over to the office.--

"Yasmin! Don't do it!" Eitan yelled across the room.

"What are you talking about Eitan? Yasmin asked confused.

"Cloe said that you might commit suicide."

"What made you believe that?"

"Because I love you Yasmin. I always have.I always will."

"Then why were you sucking Fiannas face?"

"I thought you were cheating on me so I thought that I would do the same and get you back."

"Who told you that?"

"Me.You were being so secretive."

"Because I was planning something for Dylan!"

"Why? Nobody does that for him."

"Because I'm not like most people. I care for everyone."

"Oh.Yasmin...I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright.But I think we need to be just friends."

"But...why?"

"Because you haven't asked me out yet retard."

"Oh! Yasmin, will you go out with me?"

"Promise you'll never ever ever cheat on me again?"

"I swear."

"Well...I don't know..."

"Yasmin!"

"Alright fine.Yes I'll go out with you again."

They happily walk off leaving Cloe sitting there crying.

"Awh. What a perfect ending."Cloe happily said.

--Meanwhile--

TextSasha.meet me smoothie bar.-Yas

TextIm alrdy therr.Wut do u want?-Sashaaa

TextIll tell ya wen i get there.-Yas

Yasmin is walking over when Sasha spots her and Eitan walking hand in hand.

"Sasha, I"m sorry I didn't believe you. You were being a good friend telling me the truth." Yasmin appologized.

"It's alright. You're back together?"

"Yeah. We're in love."

"Cute."

With that everyone walked different dirrections.

Yasmin and Eitan continued dating and he soon proposed to her.

Cloe went off to college on an acting schollarship.

Dylan kept his ways and soon was in jail for being faulsly accused of rape.

Cameron followed Cloe to college but on a singing schollarship.

Sasha went with Cameron &+ Cloe but after bailing Dylan out.(he went with sasha)

Jade started going out with a gang member who led her to a life of crime

Koby is a drug addict with Jade (also he is the gang member)

Fianna is off to spain to do some modeling.

Nobody ever talks to Koby,Jade, or Fianna due to all the drama attached to them.

THE END.


End file.
